Working Love NEW
by moonangel2790
Summary: Angel is a new worker in the gallery, and Buffy’s mom owns it. Will they find romance?


Title: Working Love Author: Anna Mazzella E-MAIL: Moonangel2790@yahoo.com or Sunprincess2790@Netscape.com Feedback: Yes please!!! Rating: I gotz no idea yet Summary: Angel is a new worker in the gallery, and Buffy's mom owns it. Will they find romance? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Part 1  
  
Buffy was talking with her friends willow, Tara, Cordelia, and Anya at her and her mother's coffee shop when she got called down to her mother's office. Buffy groaned. "What do I have to do to get my full break time in here?" They all nodded in agreement. With that said, Buffy went to her mother's office. She went straight to her mom, gave her a peck on the cheek, and said, "Hey mom." When she sat down, she saw another person. He had brown eyes, brown spiky hair, and a great smile to match. She reached out her hand for a handshake. Then she said, "Hi, I'm Buffy. And you are?"  
  
He smirked and accepted the handshake, " Angelus O'Connor at your service." They both felt a little shock but paid attention to Joyce while sneaking glances at each other occasionally.  
  
Joyce noticed and smiled warmly. She looked at angelus. " Angelus, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" She finally asked. She saw her daughter give her a surprised glance and smiled at her.  
  
Angelus was surprised at this too. But he answered anyway. " I would love to Joyce. Thank you."  
  
Buffy remembered something just then. " Mom, I was going to go to the movies with cordelia, willow, Anya, and Tara tonight though. Then after that we would go to the Bronze and just chill until say 11:45?" She asked hopefully. She put on her puppy face.  
  
Angelus smiled at that. 'Damn she's cute' He smiled more at the thought.  
  
Joyce laughed and then said, "Fine, but after dinner, and angelus can come with you. About that curfew.I'll think about it."  
  
Buffy squealed at jumped up to hug her mom while saying, "thank you, thank you, and thank you!" the whole time. Angelus actually laughed at that, and Buffy turned to him. "You don't mind watching My Big Fat Greek Wedding with us, right?" She asked him. He shook his head no. She smiled at him and turned to her mom. " Gotta go back to work. And tell Kate to cover tonight. Don't forget mom, ok?" Joyce nodded and then she turned to angelus again. "You are going to be working here, right?" she asked him.  
  
Angelus shrugged, "It's up to your mom." He smiled at her and said, "I'll see you later though, ok?" She nodded and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Nice meeting you. See you tonight." Buffy said with a smile on her face. With that she went out of the door. Angelus smiled and thought, 'This is going to be one hell of a night.'  
  
Part 2  
  
Buffy was just deciding what to wear when she heard the doorbell ring. She thought, 'No need to be in a hurry. Dad will just ask him questions for ten minutes and then they'll have tea and talk some more.' She finally picked out a mid-thigh black skirt and a red halter. 'I'll just put on my favorite leather duster and dad will never know. Now for my shoes.' She thought.  
  
She took her black leather boots to complete her outfit. For makeup she put on some red lipstick, some eye shadow, and mascara. When she was done with that, she put on her leather duster. Then she heard her phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy answered.  
  
"Hey Buffy, me, Anya, and willow were wondering if we should bring our dates. What do you think?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I guess it's okay. Remember that gorgeous guy that came in this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah. What about him?"  
  
" My mom asked him to eat dinner with us tonight and he's coming with us tonight."  
  
"OK, so you got your date too. I have Gunn, Anya has Xander, Willow has Oz, and Tara has her new girlfriend, Amy."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. See you tonight."  
  
"Ok, talk to you later. Bye." They both hung up and Buffy went downstairs.  
  
As Buffy went down the stairs, she heard her mother yell for her to come down for dinner. She answered, "Coming!" and proceeded down the stairs. She couldn't wait to see angelus and hear his silky soft voice. She blushed at that thought.  
  
When she went down she felt Angelus' eyes on her. She sat down at her regular seat and angelus was next to her. Giles, Buffy's father, was at the front of the table, and Joyce was across from Buffy.  
  
Joyce got up and asked Buffy to see her in the kitchen. Buffy got up and went into the kitchen with her mom. Once she got in, Joyce was smiling at her. "You like him don't you?" She asked.  
  
Buffy blushed. "I guess I do."  
  
Joyce was still smiling. "My idea was good then? You want angelus to come with you and your friends?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just hope he likes me too, you know?"  
  
"Yes I know. I was a teenager once too Buffy. I know how you feel." Joyce hugged her daughter. After that talk, they all ate dinner.  
  
"So angelus, tell us a little about yourself." Said Giles.  
  
"Well, I'm 23 years old. I was born in Galway, Ireland. I went to collage for two years. I majored in cooking. I like to read. My parents passed away. I have 2 younger brothers. Their names are Spike, and Connor. They're coming to visit in a week or two. And that's about it." Angelus said. He was sneaking glances at Buffy most of the time. He caught one of buffy's stares and smirked. She blushed. His smirk grew. Once they finished dinner, Buffy and Angelus left for the movies.  
  
Part 3  
  
It was quiet for a minute, which seemed like forever to angelus. Usually when he took some random girl out, she would start blabbering about something. He just nodded and smiled. But that wasn't anything like this. He actually wanted her to talk, and wanted to talk to her. So he started talking. "So Buffy, tell me about yourself." He said to her.  
  
Buffy jumped. She quickly recovered to find angelus smirking. "What do you want to know?" She asked.  
  
Angelus' smirk grew. "You don't want to know." He said in a husky voice.  
  
She shivered. "What do you want to know?" she asked weakly. She never felt this way about a guy. Tyler never made her feel the way she was feeling now. She liked it. She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
He looked down and saw her head on his shoulder. He smiled. 'She likes me.' he thought. He put one hand on hers and started rubbing it in circles. "Which theater?" He asked.  
  
She smiled and said, " The one near the coffee shop." She looked up at him. "I know how to drive." She said randomly.  
  
He laughed. "Since I don't know the town really well, I'll let you drive us to The Bronze. That okay with you?" He heard he squeal in excitement and laughed again.  
  
Buffy took her head off of his shoulder and was going to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and it landed on his lips. She closed her eyes, waiting to see how he would react. She felt a little shock.  
  
He felt it too. He was surprised to say the least. But he broke the kiss, stopped the car in a parking lot, put the hood up, and said, "What was that for?"  
  
Buffy was confused. She thought he liked the kiss. " I don't know. I was gonna kiss your cheek, but you turned around, and that's how it happened." She paused. "You didn't like it?" she asked in a little voice.  
  
Angelus looked at her. "You thought I didn't like it?" He laughed. "I loved it, but don't you think we should take things slow?" He asked.  
  
She thought about it. " I really like you angelus.I don't know if we should take things slow, all that I know is that I've known you for a day and I like being around you. I don't want to take things really slow, but I don't care about going slow." She told him. Reviews Please!!! Is it good so far? Or is it going too fast for them? Help me, and give me some reviews! I'm a newbie!!  
  
*~*~*~*~Anna~*~*~*~* 


End file.
